


Worth It

by Enigma13



Series: Becky/Charlotte One-shots [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky chooses Charlotte and Naomi over the Welcoming Committee, Becky loves unconditionally and Charlotte doesn't feel like she deserves it, Dialogue, F/F, Romance inferred, Trying something a little different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: After Becky chose Charlotte and Naomi and got kicked in the face a lot, Charlotte finds her backstage.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea, but I feel like if I wrote my usual style, it would just be the same old same old and I wanted something with a little more angst and a little more inferance from the audience to do facial expressions and tone. I actually kind of like this because you can see a continuance of Charlotte's face turn in these words if you look, or you can see it as her not knowing what to do with the information. Idk, I just felt this was the only way this deserved to be written. Let me know what you think!

“How’s your jaw?”

“I’ve had worse, Charlotte. I’ll live.”

“…You didn’t have to do that, y’know.”

“I did.”

“I would have understood.”

“I know. But I did it.”

“Thank you, Becky. Really.”

“Well, what are… former friends for?”

“…”

“…”

“Maybe I’ll be worth it someday.”

“I always thought you were.”

“You always saw the best in me. Even when it wasn’t there.”

“I still do. Deep down.”

“You still think there’s something in here to fight for?”

“I wouldn’t have shown up if I didn’t.”

“… You really cared about me didn’t you?”

“More than you ever could have guessed.”

“And… do you still?”

“…”

“I see.”

“Don’t make me regret it. Not again.”

“…”

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Short, I know, but still. Leave a comment or kudos please cause I wanna know what you think about this style! I'll be back to regular updates when I can, I still have three online classes to make it through before I'm free to finish my Superhero AU. Just one shots until then.


End file.
